Existing email systems may be configured to generate one or more reminders for upcoming events scheduled in a user's calendar. For example, by default, reminders may be sent some set time (e.g. 10 minutes) before an event. The user may be provided with the option to change the reminder time to a fixed time interval (e.g. 20 or 30 minutes before an event). In each case, these reminders occur at a predefined time regardless of extenuating circumstances.